


whatever makes you cold

by deadslut



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Rough Sex, Scheming, Timeline What Timeline, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadslut/pseuds/deadslut
Summary: “Are you sure that you want to see my office?” Maddox says. “I mean, it’s really not all that interesting.”It’s evening (well, the closest one can ever get to evening on a space station) and Ryan is striding out of the arboretum, hand in hand with Commander David Maddox. It’s a date. Anofficialone.Ryan’s hands are sweaty, and he hopes that the Commander can’t hear the way that his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Because the standard butterflies and early-relationship nervousness aren’t the only things Ryan has to deal with tonight.Tonight, he has aplan.
Relationships: Ryan Dalias/David Maddox
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	whatever makes you cold

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything this month and i spent all of april working on a script so i feel like i've forgotten how to do anything but dialogue lmao.
> 
> this is very timeline non-compliant, just take it at face value I guess.
> 
> title is from ["invoice" by serpentwithfeet](https://youtu.be/yiuEYikZPz4).

“Are you sure that you want to see my office?” Maddox says. “I mean, it’s really not all that interesting.”

It’s evening (well, the closest one can ever get to evening on a space station) and Ryan is striding out of the arboretum, hand in hand with Commander David Maddox. It’s a date. An _official_ one.

The thought of that still makes Ryan’s stomach do summersaults. He knows that somewhere in the back of his mind, the attraction to men had always been there, overshadowed by how much easier it was to just assume that he was straight. There’s something different, though, between just _having_ the attraction and actually seeing the result of that attraction playing out. Ryan’s hands are sweaty, and he hopes that the Commander can’t hear the way that his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Because the standard butterflies and early-relationship nervousness aren’t the only things Ryan has to deal with tonight.

Tonight, he has a _plan_.

Okay, so maybe it’s more of a _scheme_ , really. A _plot_ , some _evil machinations_ , cooked up with the help of Lieutenant Nurse Jane Johns (and the fact that he stooped low enough to ask for _her_ help on the matter speaks to the level of desperation he’s reached). It’s those security briefings that Levi had found, Ryan can’t get them off his mind. Why in god’s name would the Alliance be so concerned about him? Ryan has to know. So the _plan_ is to get into Commander Maddox’s office by one method or another, and try to see what he can find. The date hadn’t necessarily been part of that plan at its original conception, but some selfish part of him couldn’t pass up this opportunity to get as close to the Commander as he can. And if he ends up enjoying himself a little along the way, who can really blame him?

So they stride down the promenade, lights along the walkway shining their ever-shifting colors, unperturbed by the circadian rhythms of humans.

“I do,” Ryan replies.

“Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I just think it would be… _cool_. I’m interested to see where you work. I mean, you’ve seen _my_ office, so it’s just being fair.”

David chuckles. “You’ve also seen _me_ naked. Are we going to be fair on that matter as well?”

Ryan’s face flushes. “I’ll- I guess we’ll just have to see.”

“Well, in that case,” the Commander links their elbows. “Allow me to lead the way.” David takes Ryan further down the promenade until they reach the large central bank of elevators that allow for travel between the many levels of the station. There aren’t many people out and about at this time of night, so the two men have the ride to themselves, watching the clusters of shops and restaurants disappear below them as they rise up higher and higher.

The floor he takes them to requires both the swipe of David’s keycard as well as his fingerprints to access. It’s clearly the center of bureaucracy and business on the station, and though Ryan feels criminally out of place, David continues on with the same long, even strides that he takes himself everywhere with. They walk and walk and walk, Maddox muttering quiet comments to Ryan about the people they pass.

“That man there?” He says. “First Lieutenant Gallegos. We’d better watch out because I’ve only been here a short while, but I can already tell he’s the biggest gossip on the station. Say one wrong thing around him, and by the next morning the entire star system will know what a colossal idiot you are.”

Ryan laughs, disguising it as a cough when Lieutenant Gallegos shoots them a passing glance.

“Oh, here we are.” Maddox stops at a door with a little gleaming silver plaque displaying “Commander David Maddox” under the words “Chief of Security.” With another few security checks, the door slides open to reveal a rather intimidating room.

Even when the low lighting comes on around the corners of the room, it’s still a distinctly dark place. A few square black armchairs sit before the behemoth of a desk that Maddox must do all of his official work on. Behind it is a plush leather rolling chair and a screen that takes up the entire wall, simulating the view of the rolling galaxy of stars that lies outside of the station.

“So?” David asks as he steps inside behind Ryan. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” Ryan breathes out, stepping forward to run his fingertips over the cool lacquered surface of the desk. “Is this real wood?”

“It _is_ ,” he replies, stepping up next to Ryan. “Mahogany, actually. Imported from Earth. I let myself have a few indulgences every now and then.” David is close to him. So close that Ryan can feel the body heat radiating off of him, and his heart rises up into his throat. Now is his chance. Step One was, “Get into Commander Maddox’s office,” and now it’s time to implement Step Two: “Find a way to distract him.”

“Indulgences, huh?” Ryan says, soft and low in his throat, reaching out to place a soft hand on the Commander’s upper arm. _God_ , the man is solid. Ryan does his best to retain as much muscle tone from college as he possibly can, but it’s nothing compared to what David’s packing in the ol’ armory. What else he’s _packing_ … well, he’ll find that out soon enough if this works. Though Ryan’s words alone could have been dismissed as a polite comment, the touch is enough to signal a change in the tone, and it’s a change that David enthusiastically picks up on.

“Of course. I think everyone should _indulge_ every now and then,” he says, turning to lean closer into Ryan’s space.

“You know what? I think you’re right.” Ryan looks up to meet the Commander’s eyes. “And I’ve just been _working_ so much lately. I think that I might be _long_ overdue for an indulgence.” _Now, now, do it now,_ speaks some remote corner of Ryan’s brain. Without another moment of hesitation, he leans in, bringing his other hand up to David’s shoulder and tilting his head back to meet the other’s lips. David leans in as well, and Ryan closes his eyes, feeling the warm ghost of a breath against his lips for the briefest of moments before the Commander pulls back.

“While I would never disagree with you, Doctor, I don’t really think that _here_ is the best place for what you’re implying.” _Shit, shit, shit,_ Ryan thinks. This has to happen _here_.

“Oh come on, really?” David pulls back a little more, but Ryan just leans further forward, swaying in his arms and bringing his voice to a low whisper. “No one’s around. The door is locked. What’s stopping us? Do you not _want_ to fuck me in your office?” A little shiver runs through the Commander’s body, and some deep part of Ryan revels in it. He’s almost there. He _almost_ has him, just one more push.

“Or are you just a _coward_?”

Ryan’s not exactly sure what reaction he was expecting to get from David in response, but it certainly wasn’t the near-growl that the man lets out as he grabs Ryan by the hips, spinning him around and shoving him up against the office wall with such force that it knocks the air from his lungs. Every ounce of scheming intellect Ryan has within him is immediately ejected the second that David’s lips make contact with his own, hot and soft and just _everything_. Their chests come together, breathing in tandem as David slips his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, kissing him deep and slick and slow. It’s like being poked with a cattle prod, like a torch being lit inside him. Electricity buzzes through Ryan’s veins, stirring every muscle in his body as his blunt fingernails scrabble against the material of the Commander’s jacket. Ryan nips sharply at David’s lower lip as he pulls away, and the man chuckles, low and breathless.

“You are a _menace_.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan pants out, leaning in to whisper directly against David’s ear. “Why don’t you show me just how much of a _menace_ I am.” David takes the opportunity of the position to lave open-mouthed kisses over Ryan’s jaw and down the column of his neck, running the doctor’s skin between his teeth in a way that makes him groan. David’s hands run up the other’s arms until he’s got Ryan’s wrists together, pinning them to the wall above his head. His fingers twitch under the Commander’s grip and Ryan whines petulantly, rolling his hips up in retaliation in a way that makes David groan, resuming his biting with even more vigor.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into here, Ryan.”

“I think I know very well, actually.”

“Mmh. Seriously. You’re gonna make me lose it.” David punctuates his sentence with a harsh bite and a slow grind of his hips that make Ryan gasp.

“I think I can take it.”

And just like that, Ryan is off his feet. David lifts him up like he weighs nothing, hooking those huge hands around the bottom of his thighs and carrying him around the desk to kick the chair aside and set Ryan down.

“You’re lucky I keep my workspace so clean.”

“Oh, I’ll be sure to thank you for it later.”

The same strong hands that just picked him up move to the hem of Ryan’s shirt, running their nails along the flat of Ryan’s stomach and then gripping the fabric to pull it over the doctor’s head.

Ryan had known where this was going, hell, _he_ had been the one pushing for it, but there’s still something startlingly intimate about the nudity. He’s been shirtless plenty, this isn’t even the first time he’s been shirtless with the intention to get busy with another guy. It’s just that something about being shirtless in front of _Commander David Maddox_ that makes him acutely self-conscious, and Ryan can’t fight the blush that rises to his cheeks, even as he tries to project confidence.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” David mutters, diving right back in to the task of marking up Ryan’s skin. Something about the affirmation hits him, and Ryan outright _moans_ , unable to stop himself. This only serves to egg the Commander on, though, and the man’s hands come up to fumble with Ryan’s belt.

“Uh-uh. You first. Jacket off.” David pulls back just enough for Ryan to start undoing his buttons, stealing kisses every couple of seconds as the doctor struggles with the fastenings, pushing it off of his shoulders to land on the office floor. Next goes his button up, leaving David in a ribbed black tank top and pressed slacks. Ryan can’t even come up with a snappy observation, as all of the energy not devoted to helping David remove his jeans is siphoned off to stare at the other man’s biceps.

Finally, _finally_ , Maddox pulls off Ryan’s boxer briefs and gets a hand around his dick, earning a moan of relief from the doctor. Ryan’s arms give out beneath him, and he resigns to lying down against the cool wood of the desk as David works him, leaning in to nip at his earlobes.

“God, I should really listen to you more. If I knew that this was what you wanted, I would’ve shown you to my office a _long_ time ago.” He pulls away for a moment to grab something- lube and a condom- out of his pocket, setting them on the desk next to them.

“Came prepared?”

“Doctor Dalias. I am the Chief of Security for the entirety of EOS 10. Being _prepared_ is my _job_.”

David rips open a packet and slicks up his fingers, easing the first one inside slowly and watching with delight as Ryan groans. The commander dips back down to envelop his lips in another kiss, swallowing every sound he lets out as David slowly works him open little by little.

“Come on, come on, _David_.”

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Fuck. Me. David. _Please_.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” David pulls back, finally unbuttoning his slacks and pulling himself out. And, well Ryan knew that Maddox was big, but Maddox is _big_ , and the sight of David standing over him, dark eyes raking down his form while he puts the condom on and strokes himself is almost enough to do Ryan in right then and there. David grabs his hips, scooting Ryan closer to the edge of the desk and then bending down, lining the head of his cock up with Ryan’s hole and then leaning in to pepper soft kisses against his collarbone.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Ryan groans, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he does his best to adjust to the intrusion. David goes slow, ever considerate even as he acts mean, and soon enough, he’s fully sheathed inside the other man.

“Good?” He asks quietly, in between pants.

“Mhm,” Ryan replies. “Go ahead.” Maddox pulls out agonizingly slowly, before easing back in, his thrusts growing faster little by little until his hips are moving at a quick, steady pace.

“God, you’re so tight. So fucking good for me, Ryan,” David grunts out, moaning quietly. Ryan can’t even manage the brainpower to respond, instead filling the air with gasps and choked-off whimpers and any expletives he can fit between moans. David straightens up, pulling away to grab Ryan’s hips and thrust in harder.

“Fuck! David!”

“So _loud_ , doctor. Do we need to do something about that? Put something in that mouth, maybe?” One of David’s hands comes up to Ryan’s face, palming his jaw and running his fingertips over his lips. Ryan immediately parts them, taking the two middle fingers in gratefully and moaning even louder when David pushes them all the way in, tipping the doctor’s head back. “Mm, no. That’s not gonna work,” David comments casually, barely able to be heard over Ryan’s noises and the filthy, wet slapping sounds that fill the room. He pulls his fingers out slowly, trailing spit down and over Ryan’s chin.

“What about… _here_?” David’s palm comes to rest against the column of Ryan’s throat, fingers wrapping around lightly and pressing down ever so slightly. Ryan’s eyes come up to meet the Commander's, both of their pupils blown wide.

“Do it,” Ryan whispers, and that’s all the confirmation David needs. His hand presses down for real, pinning Ryan to the table by the throat as he continues to slam into him at a wild pace. Every sound Ryan makes becomes choked off, as does the flow of oxygen to his brain. David keeps him like that for a few long moments, the lightheadedness making everything else going on so much better, and then eases up to let Ryan breathe heavily for a few seconds before continuing. While the frequency of the sounds has gone down significantly, the volume is still the same, maybe even louder, and David huffs out a laugh.

“Not even that, huh? Still. Not. _Enough_. Short of a gag there’s not much else I can do, so I guess we’ll just have to let everyone else hear.” Ryan lets out a loud, stuttering groan at that. “ _Oh_ , I see. You _like_ that, don’t you? You _like_ knowing that everyone else on the floor can hear Commander David Maddox fucking the cute little guy that’s been showing up in so many security briefings lately. Maybe I’ll be able to write it off as _disciplinary action_.” David detaches a hand from his hip for a moment to slap Ryan’s ass. _Hard_.

“Or maybe they won’t believe me,” he continues. “There’s a lot of gossip that goes on around here. Maybe the wrong person will walk by and catch the sound of you getting fucked into my desk.” David tightens the grip on his throat and speeds his thrusts up even more, leaning in to whisper his next words directly into Ryan’s ear. “And by tomorrow morning, the entirety of EOS 10 will know just how much of a _slut_ Doctor Ryan Dalias really is.”

And that’s enough to send Ryan careening over the edge. He throws his head back, his mouth letting out a little choked sound as his hips buck on David’s cock and he comes all over their stomachs. David lets his throat go, resting on his elbows above Ryan as he plows into him over and over, bringing Ryan to the edge of overstimulation until he himself finishes inside of the other. The Commander rolls his hips lazily a few more times before pulling out, neither of them moving for a moment as they catch their breath.

David chuckles weakly. “Sorry if that was too much.”

“Do not-” Ryan pants. “Do _not_ apologize for that.” David smiles.

“Of course.” He stands up slowly, groaning as he stretches out his muscles, pulling the condom off and tossing it in the trash.

“I’m afraid that all I have available in here is some tissues, but if you give me a moment, there’s a locker room on this floor where I have a gym bag stored away with a change of clothes.”

“That would be great.”

David pieces his uniform back together, still looking much more disheveled than he had before, but decent enough to walk down the hallway and not lose his job.

“Be right back,” he says, grinning at Ryan as he steps out, door sliding shut behind him. Ryan takes a second to steady himself, wiping down his stomach and thighs with the aforementioned tissues and pulling his boxers back on. Now, it’s go time. The security briefings he was looking for should be in the office somewhere, and he spends a few minutes frantically pulling open drawers before he finally comes across a file folder with this week’s date and the words “CONFIDENTIAL. SECURITY PERSONNEL ONLY.” stamped across it. Step Two: Complete. Now onto step three. Step Three. What was Step Three again?

“Doctor Dalias, as much as I like seeing you bent over, I like seeing you rifle through my things much less.”

Escape. Step Three was _escape_.

Ryan straightens up immediately, file still in his hand as David strides into the room holding a duffel bag, leaning against the door casually.

“Now, what have you got there?”

“Here?” Ryan says. “Oh this? This is nothing. Just, ah…”

“Just the confidential security briefings I had in my desk?

Ryan sighs. “Yes, okay? Fine. Sue me. But I _needed_ to take a look at them. I need to know what’s going on around here.”

“And that means fucking the Chief of Security just for the opportunity to get your hands on some intel.”

Ryan sees a brief flash of hurt on David’s face and suddenly realizes what this must look like. Spending a nice night together with a guy just to find him trying to steal from your office. The guilt Ryan feels washes away any confidence he had that this might still work out.

“Well… not _just_ for that,” he mumbles.

“Hmm. Good to know, I guess.” The Commander sighs and rubs his temples. “Well?”

“Well… what?”

“Aren’t you going to look at them?”

“What?” Ryan freezes as David stares at him challengingly. Is this some kind of trick? Entrapment or something?

“If you want to look at it so bad, just _do it_.”

Ryan looks back at the folder in his hands and swallows thickly. He’s clearly not getting out of this any other way, and this was what he came here for, so what the hell, right? He’s already made his bed, might as well lie in it. Ryan carefully flips open the cover of the file, checking David for a reaction every couple of seconds. The first page looks to be an expense report of some kind, but reading down the list, none of it makes any sense for Commander Maddox to have. Four cases of artisanally-crafted crystal glasses. Leather topped bar stools. Two cases of _egregiously_ expensive Mexican tequila, imported from Earth.

“This is-”

“The personal business accounting of Arule Delatro Levithian III? Yes. He asked me to review those before he sent out the order in case I had any pointers on what he should buy. I’ve been meaning to give him back my revised copy, so if you could deliver those for me, that would be great.”

“But-”

“I’ve been keeping a closer eye on where I leave confidential files ever since I got to EOS 10. Never know who to trust, you know?”

“I… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

David sighs. “No, you shouldn’t have. But you wanted info, I get it. I don’t like not knowing what I’m up against either. There’s a lot of people on this station who you can’t trust, Ryan, but you can trust me. If you want to know something, just _ask_ next time.”

“R-Right. Sorry, again.”

“It’s alright. You’re forgiven. And here,” David steps away from the door and hands the black duffel bag he was carrying over to Ryan. “Get dressed. You _are_ still half-naked.”

Ryan flushes. “Right.” He dresses silently, swimming in David’s t-shirt and cinching the strings on his basketball shorts as tight as they’ll go. He puts his shoes on, putting his old clothes into the bag and hooking it over his shoulder.

“Um,” he says to David as they stand at the door to his office. “Thanks for the clothes. I’ll wash these and get them right back to you.” The Commander waves his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it. No rush.” He opens the door and Ryan steps out into the hallway. “Oh, and one more thing. Ryan?” Ryan stops in his tracks and turns around to look at where David is leaning against the doorframe. “As long as we’re done with the whole snooping thing, you’re welcome back in my office any time.”

Commander David Maddox _winks_ , and just for a moment, Ryan lets himself entertain the thought that this might just work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i just love italics a lot
> 
> thank you for reading! <3 comments and kudos make my day xx


End file.
